Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave
Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave was made by InterAction Studios and is the second game of the Chicken Invaders series, released on December 22nd, 2002, with the initial release demo coming out four days earlier. The game was a huge improvement from the previous game of the series, Chicken Invaders. Instead of the same waves at every system, the game features different waves in every system, and many different types of enemies. This game is fondly remembered by most of the series' fans. Official Summary Just when you thought it was safe to eat chicken again, the chickens have returned with an organized invasion to take over the entire solar system! Journey to each planet and fight your way through to save the world (again)! In the first chapter of the Chicken Invaders saga, you defended Earth against an invasion of intergalactic chickens seeking revenge for the oppression of their earthly brethren. However, as you were clearing out the last of the chicken invaders and were looking forward to a double chicken burger special at the space burger bar, the true scale of the problem became apparent: the first invasion was simply a precursor to the chicken's main assault! Their master plan now becomes clear: to invade each planet in the solar system and make sure that it is inhabited '''exclusively' by chickens!'' The time has now come to don your egg-repulsing helmet and make the biggest omelette you've ever made as you continue your adventure in the second chapter of Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave. Only you can make a difference. Will you succeed? Will the future of chicken burgers be secure? Or will you end up as part of the menu in a galactic chicken restaurant? Features * 1 or 2 players — save the world alone or with your best friend! * 11 planets — 110 levels. * 3 weapon types — each upgradeable to 10 levels plus a hidden 11th level. * Skill bonus system — collect points for speed, efficiency, or just plain luck! * Over 1800 frames of animation. * Internet high score tables — compare yourself with people from all over the world! Music Music differentiates between versions of the game. Normal game has chiptune-styled music, while remastered edition's music is orchestral, though the newest versions allow you to switch between both. You can listen to it by going here. Buy You can buy the game through InterAction Studios' website here. You can also get it from Steam here. Online The game's online version shares more resemblance to it's precedessor. More info here. Trivia * The sound that plays when you defeat the Mother-Hen Ship in this game has been since used as the "Extra Life!" sound in later games. * Veteran difficulty wasn't included in the initial release of the game, until it was added in the update 2.10 in less than a week after the release. * This was the first game to introduce multiple weapons. * The artwork used on the logo screen contains assets that would have been soon used in ''Revenge of the Yolk ''(with the star background being the only exception), and it has been made around 2006 since it has been already used on some of the merchandise that was being sold. * The Next Wave, unlike the other games (not counting the first one), didn't have a proper BETA. When the game was close to release, InterAction studios uploaded the demo of the game with limited features. If you found a gameplay bug that hasn't been found yet before, you would have received the full version for free.Download (demo) Download Windows http://www.interactionstudios.com/files/ChickenInvadersTNWdemoInstaller.exe Mac OS X http://www.interactionstudios.com/files/ChickenInvadersTNWdemoInstaller.dmg Linux download http://www.interactionstudios.com/files/ChickenInvadersTNWdemoInstaller.tar.gz Installation instructions http://www.interactionstudios.com/supportlinux.php iPhone or iPod touch http://itunes.apple.com/app/id1010871677 iPad http://itunes.apple.com/app/id1010871687 Android Google Play Phone (SD) http://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.interactionstudios.CI2rm.ggl Android Google Play Tablet (HD) http://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.interactionstudios.CI2rmHD.ggl Android Amazon store Phone (SD) http://www.amazon.com/gp/mas/dl/android/com.interactionstudios.CI2rm.amz Android Amazon store Tablet (HD) http://www.amazon.com/gp/mas/dl/android/com.interactionstudios.CI2rmHD.amz Windows Phone 8 http://www.windowsphone.com/s?appid=9087c938-c65b-404a-a881-cf8767211091 Windows 8 Store http://apps.microsoft.com/windows/app/chicken-invaders-2/9ef42957-94b3-48e0-969a-40895da781cf Category:Chicken Invaders Category:The Next Wave